


Jeez...

by magicalspacepanunicorn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Forced Relationship, Future Vision, Kinda unsymp Deceit, Other, Song Battles, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, but it's for the best, powers, time stopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacepanunicorn/pseuds/magicalspacepanunicorn
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Logince
Kudos: 10





	Jeez...

Virgil walks into his new school, running a hand through his slightly purple dyed hair. The usual black and purple hoodie was baggy on his body, along with the black jeans.The only things that did fit were his black sneakers.

Virgil never wanted to move but..something happened and he had to. He wishes it were different. But it won’t be..

He looks around the school hall and sighs quietly before spotting an old friend. He looked away as he passed the boy, going to his first class only to find he was there and waving slightly with a deep smirk under his black hat and yellow cape. Virgil gulps and takes a deep breath, sitting by him. “Why are you here?..”

“To help you, of course.” The odd, alluring voice purred.

“Help? I don’t need help.”

“Not that you know of. Yet.” A smirk slipped onto the boys features.

“Tell me.” Virgil tightens his fists. The boy was always right in the past.

“Oh, Virgil.” He puts a hand to his chest, gasping dramatically. “I can’t tell you that! It’d break the timeline! And you know how bad that can be~”

Virgil sighs quietly and nods slightly, unfisting his hands and beginning to take notes for the class. “I know...Meet me at lunch in the halls.”

“No promises.”

\---

Virgil waits outside on a bench, listening to mcr with a slight smile, drumming his fingers against the bench table. He was too caught up to notice two figures walking toward him. “Heya, kiddo!”

Virgil jumped out of his seat, yanking out the headphones and looking at the stranger. “Uh, h-hi..”

“Virgil, meet Patton.” The boy purred out, smirking slightly. “Now, show him your power.”

Virgil froze, a deep betrayal forming in his mind and a pain in his chest. That was a secret. A secret they swore they’d never tell anyone. “Dee! Why did you tell him?..You..you broke the promise...”

“Do it, Virgil.” Dee’s smirk turns into a dangerous scowl at which point Virgil trembles and whimpers slightly as he snaps his fingers.

The birds seem to go silent, the wind stopped blowing, the chatter from surrounding students calmed to complete peacefulness. Virgil sighed in relief and slouched down, rubbing at his eyes. “Jeez, Dee…”

“Heya, kiddo!” 

Virgil practically jumped two hundred feet in the air. “What?! Why aren’t you frozen?!”

“Oh, I’m immune.” Patton giggles, a bright smile on his face. “Dee can’t read my mind or predict my future. Which is sad sometimes cause I dunno if I need to study or not.”

Virgil was frozen in shock. “I..you...we...what..Fucking Dee..”

“Hey! Watch your language, young man!” Patton crosses his arms. “And start back up time, please.”

“Y-yeah, sure..” Virgil snaps his fingers once more. All the sound re-starts and everything begins to move again. Patton giggles and hugs Virgil quickly. “Yay! Thanks, Virgil!”

Dee’s smirk returns and he sighs quietly. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

“I guess not..” Virgil mutters.

“Now, I need you to find someone named Logan.” Dee crosses his arms against his chest.

“Logan? Who’s that?” Virgil tilts his head, confused but not questioning the reason.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” The snake slithers away, smirking. “Have a nice day~”

“Shit, I’m in so much trouble…”

“Language!!”

\---

Virgil wanders the halls, his shoes silent compared to the hum of students and teachers shouting, talking, playing. He squeaks as he bumps into someone and quickly picks up the dropped books. “I’m so sorry!”

The person didn’t seem to mind, taking the books and holding them close. “Oh, it’s quite alright. I’m Logan. They/them pronouns.”

Virgil freezes before nodding slightly and looking away. “Virgil, he/him..It’s nice to meet you.”

A growl is heard above the noise and everyone goes silent, parting a way for a fuming boy in deep red to storm over. “Logan! What are you doing talking to that?”

Virgil flinches slightly and sighs. He shouldn’t have expected any better. “He is named Virgil. And we happened to bump into each other, Roman. I apologise, I know you like to treat me as your property.”

Roman grabs Logan’s hand, about to leave before a hand cuts them apart. “So, Roman, huh? What’s up with you? I haven’t even known you for 2 seconds and I already hate you.” Virgil was mad, he hid it well, but Roman needed to be taken down a peg.

Roman freezes before chuckling. “So? You don’t need to hate me, just fear me. I hold all the cards here. What are you gonna do to me? Try and beat me up with that stick figure. Ha, yeah right.”

Virgil growls slightly. “I challenge you to a sing-off. Right now.” The crowd gasped, some excited but most worried.

“Fine. If that’s what it takes to get you to leave me alone.” Roman steps back and snaps his fingers. “Music!” Someone runs over and puts some music on his phone, holding it out.

Roman’s voice...it’s booming, it’s majestic, it’s...practically impossible to beat.

Virgil felt his heart race but forced himself to relax as he began to sing. It was the most beautiful thing, the sound of an angel.

Until his voice cracked. That was the thing that made him fail. That made Roman and his ‘servants’ laugh as they walked away. He fell to his knees, beginning to cry. Stupid battle, stupid brain. He’s useless! He can’t even sing right!

“Breathe in for four.” A voice rings out through Virgil’s thoughts as he complies. “Hold for seven.” The voice waited as everything became clearer. “Out for eight.”

Virgil could breathe again, each second it got easier until he could see the source of the voice. “Oh..hi, Logan..sorry about...sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Logan smiles slightly. “You attempted to defend me. And you would have one if not for one slip up caused by what appears to be social anxiety.”

“Uh, yeah…” Virgil looks down, wiping the tears away. “I’m still sorry...If I’d won, you could’ve been free...Roman seems like a bitch..” He chuckles slightly.

“He most definitely is.” Logan chuckles and pushes up his glasses. “Thank you.”

“No problem…” Virgil felt a slight blush appear at the sight.

“I should be going before Roman gets mad.”

“Of course..I’ll see you around?” Virgil looks up as Logan stands.

“You shall.” Logan waves as he leaves.


End file.
